


Spider whump and fluff one-shots

by 0XxAlextheAwesomexX0



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Hydra (Marvel), Mentioned Skip Westcott, Minor Character Death, Multi, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0XxAlextheAwesomexX0/pseuds/0XxAlextheAwesomexX0
Summary: Basically this is a one-shot series.
Kudos: 1





	Spider whump and fluff one-shots

**Author's Note:**

> Basically at the beginning of Each chapter I’ll add a certain backstory with a coresponding emoji to go with it. (You’ll figure it out)

This is the Backstory that I use often so be warned. I’m just gonna call it “backstory m”

Basically Richard Parker and Mary Fitzpatrick were close friends with Fury. But when Peter is born they quit. at a couple weeks old Peters parents argued and the on,y one taking care of him was Mary. Richard got a job at HYDRA and when he came home he experimented on Peter without Mary knowing. When Peter was one his parents died on a plane crash, and then was HYDRA property. They experimented on him and helped him with his powers harshly. They then inject a symbiote named Vexx. He eventually befriends Vexx while discovering his new powers. (He has fangs, stingers that come out of his elbows, can stick to any surface, can go invisible, has strength that surpasses Hulk, can go into instant kill whenever, has spider sense, and more) he then sneaks out of his cell and visits the Winter Solider (they got to know each other) and tweaks his mind control telling him to escape. He then escaped at 9 losing Bucky in the process where he find his aunt may and uncle Ben. Uncle Ben and Aunt May gladly took him in. They didn’t have enough time for him so they gave him a babysitter, Skip Wescott (I won’t explain). Skip then leaves for college when Peter is 10 where his uncle Ben loses his job, and resorts to alcohol. Uncle Ben becomes annabusive shit and Peter becomes Spider-Man to escape him. At 11 Peter then meets his pals through middle school Harry Osborne and Gwen. At 12 Aunt may dies and tells Peter “with great power comes great responsibility”. Ben then dies to suicide when Peter is 13 so Peter gets sent to an orphanage which is also abusive. Peter ends up defending those kids and taking the beatings for them. At 14 Norman Osborne looses his mind and Harry goes crazy, then Gwen dies. Peter sadly thinks this is fine and just goes with it. Harry then gets sick so now Peter is all alone. To think his 14 year old life can’t get any weirder he then befriends the avengers. (Civil war and Infinity war will NEVER happen) That brings us to today. (I’m making him 14 because I can)


End file.
